justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Rose
Just Add Rose is the thirteenth episode and finale of Season 2, Part 2. It premiered January 12, 2017 on Amazon Video. Synopsis The girls race to solve the final mystery before Chuck traps them inside the book forever; details about Chuck's past and family are revealed. Plot After being placed under Chuck's spell, Hannah is slowly going into the book. Kelly and Darbie cook 'Memory 'Mallows' in order to see how Rose went into the book and learn that Chuck put her in the book. This shocks them but they do not know why he is doing this to Hannah. Meanwhile, Gina and Becky go to city hall and learn that in 1868, Rose Peizer disappeared from the Peizer estate, while her brother Charles stated her to have vanished from the front yard. Now they realize that Rose is Chuck's sister. When the drawing of Hannah stops, the girls realize that Hannah is under an incomplete spell that requires Werepoes Mulberries, which is why the drawing stopped. Meanwhile, Hannah has a dream in which she seeks the mulberry, but the traveler comes to try and warn her. She escapes and heads to West Peizer Park. When Kelly and Darbie meet with the OC's, they learn the entire story. They head to West Peizer Park and see that Chuck has found Hannah and is preparing the mulberries. Using the Memory'Mallows, Kelly and Darbie learn that what happened to Rose was an accident. They also realize that Chuck truly loved Rose and he is swapping Rose out for Hannah, and that has always been his motive. Chuck realizes his mistake and begins feeling deep remorse. This breaks his immortality spell, causing Rose to come back and Hannah to be saved. Chuck thanks all of them and returns to his own timeline with Rose. The girls and the OC's then see that West Peizer Park is now Rose Peizer Park, showing them that Rose lived out her life. In the final scene of the episode and for now, entire show, the girls, OC's and Jake are all reveling in Chuck finally leaving them, and are looking forward to moving on, and finally enjoying themselves. However, as the camera zooms out on them, it turns to a figure standing outside the cafe. It is RJ White, the mysterious man who somehow knew about Becky's curse. RJ gives a mysterious grin and nod, signifying that he has a sinister motive that is revealed in Season 2. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers Guest Starring * Zach Callison as Chuck Hankins * Mira Furlan as The Traveler Co-Starring * Annabelle Kavanagh as Rose Peizer * Jeremy Guskin as RJ the mystery guy Recipes Cooked *Memory Mallows Category:Episodes Just Add Rose Category:Finales